Peach's Castle
Peach's Castle is the main location of SuperMarioGlitchy4's bloopers, and the primary residence of Princess Peach. It has been present in a majority of bloopers and games, and is especially used in older videos. Appearance Peach's Castle takes on the form of its Super Mario 64 variation. The exterior is made of grey bricks, with four towers at each corner. At the front of the castle is a bridge leading to the double doors to enter the castle. Above them is a stained glass window of Princess Peach. In the center of the castle is a large, two-tiered tower. The castle is roofed with red shingles. Many windows also appear on various walls in the castle. The interior of the castle has light, cream walls. The flooring consists of both checkerboard tile and red carpet, the latter being used for most stairs, pathways, and side-rooms. The doors to the individual rooms are made of dark-brown wood. Notable residents Mario While he does have his own house, as shown in many cases, Mario is more commonly seen at the castle. Mario even eats and sleeps at the castle, as shown on numerous occasions. The most likely reason for Mario's common overnight stay is laziness, as he may just not want to go back home. Luigi While not as commonly seen as his brother, Luigi is also a common resident of the castle. Luigi likely stays at the house when not at the castle and when Mario is adventuring, usually spending his time drinking tea, as stated in Meet the Luigi. Toad Toad may be the most commonly seen character in the entire castle, as he usually appears in the corner in the main room. He doesn't move very much from that specific spot, so Toad is usually caught up in the shenanigans that occur in the castle. He has attempted to leave the castle many, many times, but he has been thwarted by Mario each time. SuperMarioGlitchy4 As he does not seem to have any other residence in the bloopers, SMG4 is the main resident of the castle. SMG4 usually spends most of his time cooped up in the right room after the stairs, as his desktop and editing equipment are commonly shown in that room. Other objects also appear in this room, most commonly a toilet. Presumably, he was responsible for setting up a defense system that they could use to defend themselves from the Teletubbies during the Purge. Steve While not staying for long periods of time, Steve commonly castle-crashes at seemingly random occasions, soon following with his signature "Hi guys!" line. Peach Compared to other main characters, Peach ironically appears very little in the castle. She more commonly appear during or after an incident occurs, such as when the castle burned down in Hotel Mario. Bowser Bowser is at some of the bloopers in the castle, but mostly to Steal Peach. Fishy Boopkins Fishy Boopkins sometimes pays the castle a visit. During Mario and the T-Pose Virus, he was seen playing cards with Meggy and Bob. Meggy Somwtimes, Meggy pays the castle a visit. There is a secret sewer tunnel that connects the castle to Inkopolis. Usurpation Bowser's Usurping Bowser, during the events of The Adventures of Mario and Luigi - Ep. 2 and Episode 3, temporarily usurped the castle and turned it into a second Bowser's Castle for him to reign in. The usurped castle would receive a massive appearance change from it's original state. The ground becoming a military green with green "spinny shy guys" standing guard and torches at the shoreline. The castle itself uses dark shades of grey along with windows with black outlines and orange insides. The castle's glass pane showing Princess Peach has also been replaced with a giant Bowser crest that apparently allows Bowser to broadcast on it in order to taunt the brothers. Bowser's usurping of the castle lasted until The Adventures of Mario and Luigi - Ep. 3 with the castle and it's grounds presumably being fixed sometime before The Adventures of Mario and Luigi - Ep. 4. Grand Dad's Usurping When Mario lets Grand Dad out of the bootleg dimension in SM64: THE BOOTLEG DIMENSION, he turns a bunch of characters and the castle into a ton of bootlegs and a glitchy design respectively but Mario turns it back. Toad's Destruction Toad decided to blow it up when he became the president of the Mushroom Kingdom. Trivia *The castle has burned down on many, many separate occasions, but is usually repaired by the time of the next blooper. The first time it was burned down was in "Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Hotel Mario".The last time it was burned down was in "SM64 Guides: How to Get dem Coins". *The exact worth of the castle is currently unknown, but the damages for the castle burning to the ground were 2 billion coins, a price not even the princess could afford. However, it was still rebuilt in a later episode. *It's revealed in the video "Can the Villager come out to play?" that the castle was built on the top of an old mansion to which it's connected by the ventilation system. The mansion may connect with the Forgotten Door. *Although usually portrayed as SMG4's room, the room on the right has served a number of purposes over the years. These include a bathroom, a general computer room, and Mario's sleeping quarters. *This is the most common location that SM64 machinimists use in their bloopers. *There is a door that can be used to reach the roof, as shown in Mario and the T-Pose Virus. *It has a bootlegged counterpart in the Kushroom Mingdom. Category:Locations